Team Rose
Four operators |nickname = "The Five Roses" "The Four Roses" "The Roses"|battles = Fall of Reach Battle of Earth|commanders = Jenkins-115}} Team Rose, nicknamed as Rose Squadron by its members in honour of a UNSC Air Force squadronAfter most of Rose Squadron, a UNSC Air Force squadron, was killed during the Fall of Reach, Team Rose nicknamed themselves after them in honour of their bravery and courage. They were also close and good friends with Team Rose. Even designating their call signs accordingly to an Air Force formation, after Rose Squadron's call signs. and called Fireteam Rose by the UNSC Naval Command, was originally part of SPARTAN-III Alpha Company. It is a fireteam comprised of SPARTAN-III supersoldiers and led by SPARTAN-II Jenkins-115. Rose Squadron is considered an elite team of SPARTANs under the UNSC Navy's who were later transferred to the Spartan Operations after its formation. In 2556, they were attached to the UNSC 41st Naval Squadron, led by Rear Admiral Angelina Williams Jenkins who then took on the callsign Rose Actual, serving also as an adviser. Members The members of Team Rose were all close to each other as family. Although Jenkins never really admitted to them that he saw them as family, they all looked up at him as somewhat of a father-figure in a way.Jenkins-115 was the eldest of Team Rose, being a lot older than the others. Eventually the others looked up at him as their father-figure. After the death of Yuzuru, Jenkins didn't accept any of the replacements for him.Reasons for Jenkins not accepting replacement Spartans for Yuzuru was probably due to the fact that having someone being called Rose Five would've made him remember Yuzuru, who was killed while attempting to escape Reach. Another would be he felt that his place as Rose Five should remain empty. Current/Living members *'Senior Chief Petty Officer Jenkins-115' (Rose Leader) *'Kanade-A150' (Rose Two) *'Ruby-A157' (Rose Three) *'Blake-A168' (Rose Four) Deceased members *'Yuzuru-A175' (Rose Five) - KIA: Officially missing-in-action Gallery Kanade-A150.PNG|Kanade-A150 Ruby-A157.PNG|Ruby-A157 Blake-A168.PNG|Blake-A168 Yuzuru-A175.PNG|Yuzuru-A175 during the Fall of Reach Jenkins-115.PNG|Jenkins-115 Trivia *Kanade-A150's armour colour is based on Kanade Tachibana from the Japanese anime Angels Beats!. How this is based is that her visor colour is a shade of yellow similar to the character's eye colour as well as her armour colour which is tan and hints of black, the same as the character's school uniform. **Kanade is also based on the same character such as partially her personality. *Originally Ruby and Blake were going to be a romantic relationship with each other, the same went for Yuzuru and Kanade. However, this was later changed before publication as Spartans weren't known for relationships. *Ruby-A157, Blake-A168, and Yuzuru-A175 all are based on characters from other universes. **Ruby is based on Ruby Rose from the web-series RWBY created by the late Monty Oum. **Blake is based on Blake Belladonna from the same web-series, RWBY. **Yuzuru is based on Yuzuru Otonashi from Angel Beats!, which is also where Kanade-A150's inspiration comes from as well. *Fireteam Rose originally consisted of nine Spartans. **The other four Spartans were Luna-064, Ward-B142, Ashley-B150 and Bella-B151. **Reasons for not including these four was because the author thought it was a bit too much to work on nine different backstories and personalities, and resorted to only having five Spartans. **Luna-064 was also the original leader of fireteam Rose and the only other Spartan-II alongside Jenkins. Notes Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN Teams